


you and i

by svtnjun



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), wen junhui - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtnjun/pseuds/svtnjun





	you and i

it's getting late, stars are peeking through the dusk like watching eyes and black is painting the sky, removing all traces of previous colour and taking with it unsaid words and unknown thoughts.  
he inches closer, caution evident in his step. i want him to come closer, but he stops at the first of many invisible lines separating us. maybe it isn't as invisible as i thought.  
"goodnight." his voice feels like honey, smooth and sweet and utterly delicious. it leaves me wanting more, every syllable making me crave more, so i step closer.  
his eyes emit fear, and he steps back.  
i step closer again, beginning our dance.  
"why are you scared of me?" my voice shakes.  
"because, you don't feel how i do." his voice is blue, a deep, rich blue.  
"how do you know that?" i dare ask, nervousness creeping into my tone. the butterflies invade my stomach, flying, trying to escape up my throat and out of my mouth in strings of words and curses.  
"because i love you. and i know you don't feel the same. but that's okay, i can't force you to love me."  
my heart stops. time stops. the world stops, momentarily.  
he looks away, and words bubble in my head, they run around and form sentences that i just can't bring myself to say.  
so i listen to my heart. it's screaming at me to act.  
and i do what it tells me. i walk up and i kiss him. it may have been foolish, it may have been a complete mistake. but i listened anyway. 

his lips are like velvet, plush and warm like a deep red against mine.  
he doesn't react. he's confused, maybe even a little scared. i can feel it in the way he's standing, the way his muscles tensed when i touched him.  
but after a lot of of internal persuasion and longing, he kisses back. 

and oh my, the electricity coursing through my veins is second to none. the pure feeling of his lips against mine is enough to have me in a trance.  
he brings a gentle hand up to rest on my cheek, cupping it with enough caution for it to be mistaken for a piece of china.  
i don't want this to end.

and i know he doesn't either, but the lack of oxygen and the lack of time causes us to break apart. 

suddenly my lips are cold.

"i.. need to go."  
"junhui, please." i grab his hand as he turns to leave, and drag him back. "don't."  
"you didn't mean that kiss."  
"well then why would i do it?"  
"because people are stupid, they do things that they regret but they can't take back. they make you think they mean the things that they do and say only to spit it right back in your face later on."  
"you should know i'm not like that."

silence. 

"look, junhui, i know you're scared, but please, you need to trust me."  
"okay.." 

i kiss him again, colour spreads through my body as our lips attack each other, hungry and desperate.  
he takes control, and my body is pressed against the nearest wall. our lips continue their dance, gradually increasing in lust. 

i break the connection, slightly out of breath and trembling under his touch. 

his head is dropped, he's panting, and he looks absolutely gorgeous. his eyelashes fan out across his cheeks, his nose is perfectly sculpted. his lips are the prettiest shade of pink. he's beautiful. 

he looks up, and i let myself get lost in his eyes. his deep brown orbs that hold so much. so many emotions, feelings, words. i can see them all. 

"god you're beautiful" he whispers, and i smile. 

maybe this is the start of something.


End file.
